Whisper
by Amayathenextavatar
Summary: Luce an abused teenage girl wishes for her life to be over but, instead is transported to the dimension of Treasure Planet where she meets Jim Hawkins. She then sets out on an adventure with him. Same as the movie but is a little different with Luce in the story. JimXOC. Story is much better than summary! Is K just in case :
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note) look here people this is my first fanfic so please do not give me a hard time and plus I know the flaws in my story and don't need to be reminded. If you don't like the story with my OC in it then don't read it and find a new story that you like. There is no need to send hate. Lol sorry just trying to make it clear.

Description of my OC

Name: Luce Walker

Age: 16

Hair: Chocolate brown

Eyes: Green

Personality: shy, funny, smart, sensitive, stubborn, and kind hearted

Luce lay awake staring at the ceiling. Her cheek burning from the slap her father and gave her. She could still hear her parents shouting at each other. Luce covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, in attempt to block out the chaos.

The young girl was covered in bruises, cuts, and scars. All of them had come from her parents. Luce hated her parents. With every cell in her body she hated them. They had never once showed love towards her. If they had before Luce couldn't remember it. She found it hard to believe that her family was ever once happy.

Luce just wanted it to stop. She wanted to fade away into nothing. She knew though that there was no hope for her. Luce knew that she wasn't going to live to be seventeen. She had shortened her life by pulling that horrible stunt.

She thought she was doing the right thing by standing up to her abusing father but, only ended up getting beaten much worse than ever before. This time he used a knife cut down her side. Her mother just laugh as it all happened.

Luce let tears escape down her cheeks. Her life was pointless. She never belonged in this world. Luce took in a deep breath hoping it was her last. Her side was warm from the blood flowing from her wound. This was her last night alive.

She closed her eyes with a soft smile. Her suffering was over. With one last thought she said "I wish I can be in a different world. Like the world of Treasure Planet." Luce mentally slapped herself. Why would she want to live in a world that doesn't exist? Well it does in her favorite childhood movie.

Luce sighed and closed her eyes fading away. Suddenly there was a flash and Luce felt as if she was falling. Luce tried to let out a scream but, found that her voice was lost. Then the light went away like when you turn off a TV. It was instantly and she was left to the darkness. At first she thought she was dead but, was proven wrong when she opened her eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors note) here is chapter two of Whisper. If you're wondering there will be a sequel after this one.

So Luce thought she was dead until she opened her eyes hmmmmmm lets she what she saw.

Luce was shivering as she felt rain dripping onto her. She looked up expecting to see her bedroom ceiling with a leek. Instead she saw a grey sky. Thunder roared above her causing her shake in fear.

"Where am I?" she whispered trying to sit up. A sharp pain shot through her. Luce reached her hand down to her side and felt her wound much deeper than she had thought. Her shimmering green eyes searched for anyone in the storm.

In the distance she saw a building. Lights shined through the windows. The lights inside the building produced a warm glow that made Luce more anxious to reach it. A sign nearby read "The Benbow Inn" Luce furrowed her brows. The name sounded familiar but, she couldn't remember exactly where it came from.

"Someone, please help." She tried to shout but her voice croaked and made it a quiet whisper. Luce searched around for any sign of someone. A figure shuffled its feet along the ground. Suddenly it jumped in surprise and a soft gasp escaped from the figure.

The figure stood silently very alarmed by her presence. "Please help me." She managed to say one more time. Without hesitation the figure kneeled down next to her and picked her up. In the dim light she could make out his features.

He looked to be about her age and his eyes were ice blue that seemed to glow in the darkness. He had brown hair that was slightly lighter that her chocolate brown but, was still fairly dark. The style of his hair was a little long on the top then shaved from the ear down. On the back of his head was a small bobbing pony tail braid.

The boy struck her to be familiar but, her memory was fuzzy of where she had seen him. Luce looked down at her wound to see that blood was staining his shirt. "I'm sorry." She whispered

"For what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ruining your shirt." She looked down thinking he would be angry with her.

The boy just shrugged his shoulders "That's the least of our worries. I need to get you to my mom so she can help you. You're hurt pretty bad."

Luce nodded softly "Thank you."

The boy smiled softly and pushed the door open. Luce heard a gasp and turned her head. There stood another oddly familiar face.

She wore a tired expression and her brown hair was in a messy bun. Her features were fairly similar to the boy. The woman looked much older than him. She wore a simple dress with an apron. Her eyes were wide in shock.

Luce got that familiar feeling again. She had defiantly seen these people before.

"What happened?!" Said the woman asked rushing next to the boy and Luce "I don't know I found her just lying there when I got home." He responded.

"Jim, follow me. Let's take her up to a guest room. We need to close that huge cut on her."

_His name is Jim. Gosh, I wish I remembered where I have seen him. _Luce thought.

Jim carried Luce up the steps as he followed the woman. Luce was looking up at the woman ahead of them. She felt eyes on her and looked up at the boy. He quickly turned away from her glance.

_He was staring at me? _Luce though slightly confused. _Do I look that beat up? _

Luce bit her lip as she was laid down onto a bed. The woman turned to Jim "I recommend you get out of here while I work on her."

"But don't you need help?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Go now!" She ordered pointing at the door.

"Fine." Jim muttered heading out of the room. He took one last look at Luce and closed the door behind him.

Luce felt a chill as the woman lifted her shirt to see the cut better. "It looks like this was done with a knife or glass. What happened?"

Luce sighed "I'm sorry but, I don't want to talk about it right now."

The woman nodded "I understand. I'm Sarah Hawkins."

Luce gave a weak smile "Nice to meet you. I'm Luce."

Mrs. Hawkins smiled "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks…..for everything." Luce whispered.

"You're welcome. I'm glad Jim found you before this cut got any worse." Sarah began to work on the deep cut. Luce kept her eyes on the window of the outside world. The soft tapping noise on the windows created a sound that was soothing. Slowly it lulled Luce to sleep.

What felt foreign to Luce was that for the first time in a long time. She felt safe.


End file.
